Chronicles of an Assassin's Apprentice
by TheStarCrossedLady
Summary: 1775 Anya is an orphan raised in a Church,she has a happy life until its taken away by the raging war between a growing independent American and the over ruling British,Now Anya finds a new home and family as well as a future when she is taken under the wings of Colonial Assassin Connor Kenway and his mentor Achilles as she seeks for revenge told in her own words.
1. Entry 1

**((Author Notes: Went back and edited and changed some things but still the same,Thanks for reading!))**

April 14,1777-**Present**

This journal will be a testament to my life and journey as part of the brotherhood. Achilles has insisted that I'd take note on my inner thoughts as well as keep track of events taking place, he's says he insisted the same thing upon Connor which I have yet to see him do here at Homestead but I figure he does it on his travels, being that as it may I haven none the less taken it upon myself to do so, if I tend to repeat myself and drone on forgive me I 'am not the writing type...

This going to take some time for me to get used to, the words don't seem to be flowing and I'am unsure of where to start.

Achilles assures me to try not to write but to think on my feels so I'm going to start in the beginning of my life and how I came to this point, it seems like a good place to start and my feelings seems to draw me in that direction, so here goes.

**~()~**

I don't know who my parents were and never really cared to know. I was abandoned as a babe on the front steps of a Lutheran church named after the . From what Sister Nora told me I was discovered my Sister Mayford, they took me in and raised me.

As I got older I watched children come and go but was never chosen for a new home with a new family, when I was a child I never understood why but I got older it mattered less to me until I didn't think nothing of it, I was quite content with my place in the world at the time. my daily life consisted of helping with the younger children. there were 15 of us living in the 2 story adults consisted of Reverend Daniel,Sister Nora,Sister Mayford and old man Carson then there was us older children that were too old to be adopted,me,Sarah and Davis and the small children we had at the time were Rebecka,Leah,Diana,Mary,Martha,Cynthia,Robert,Davi d,Matthew,Little John and Jimmy. I still remember all of their little faces and now realize that not a single day goes by when I don't think about them, I also think about the ones that survived and if they were doing well.

Sorry I had to stop for a moment to light a candle as well as check on Achilles.

Where was I? Oh yes I was talking about the Church. if feels like ancient memories when I think back but it's only been a few years but so much has changed, I suppose the next thing I shall write would be when I first saw Connor well at the time I didn't know it was him.

It was an early cool Autumn morning and I out with Sister Mayford, we making a shop trip for fabric to make winter clothes for the children as the cold was coming soon, the children were fastly growing out of their summer clothes and we had no money buy them new clothes but Sister Mayford was very talented with sewing and had passed the talent on to me growing up.

We drove our small one horse cart to the Market and stopped a few blocks due to the busy over crowded streets. I hopped off with ease taking in the business in the fresh morning air while Mayford carefully climbed down, she told old caretaker Carson that we would be back quickly and wait here to which he just tipped his hat and continued to suck on his corn pipe.

Moving along through the busy side walk I trailed behind Mayford who moved surprisingly quick for her age and wondered how she was able to dodge people so well without breaking a sweat. When we entered the Market it was already in full swing. Merchants hooped and hollered what they were selling and how cheap it was compared to their competitor while farmers were bargaining over livestock and produce, the noises and chaos didn't bother me but the smell did and I was glad to move away from the stench,Mayford headed to stall of fabrics we usually bought from. we were greeted by the familiar face of Hazel, a tired looking elderly women with snow white hair and a mole under her left eye,Mayford greeted her and I said my hello and the two older women began to converse while I stood aside bored not particularly interested in their gossip although one tidbit did catch my attention, Hazel mentioned a seamstress that was very talented and had a good business although it was no secret that she was being abused by her husband, what was her name? Ellen? Later on when I joined the Homestead I would learn it was same Ellen who resides here. growing impatient I started to move away from Mayford and wonder about the Market declining merchants when I noticed a small boy, he was dirty and his clothes were ragged. I felt bad for him and wondered if he was orphaned and that maybe we could take him back to the Church but before I said anything I watched him as he carefully picked an apple from a produce table.

His eyes darted back and forth from the crowd of people to the merchant who had his back turned, my eyes watched him likewise hoping he would not get caught but it was wishful thinking when someone spotted the tiny theft, it was a buyer from the stall next over, the man's voice was muffled over the noise of the crowd but I could tell what was going on by the look on the buyers face. he scowled harshly at the boy grabbing him roughly by the arm, he got the attention of the merchant who also gave the boy a dirty look, all the boy did was remain silent with fright but he never let go of the fruit, as nervous as I was I was already making my way to them when I saw him or rather he lightly bummed into me, a tall broad man clothed in white and blue.

Even though he passed by quickly his face was cover by a hood but I could see he had strong jaw to match his strong walk. he pushed past people with ease and even came between the boy, separating him from the angry buyer who turn his attention on him, I was close enough to hear him curse at the hooded man but he stopped short when a loud clatter rang out, I barely caught the end of the swift hand motion when I realized what had happened. Coins had been thrown on the ground; the next thing I heard was someone saying "Money!"

The boy still holding his steal stared down at the ground as adults began to clutter around him, they crowded all over in a crazed frenzy and before he could get trampled I pulled him from the side and we watched in a daze as people jumped and stepped over each other trying disparately trying to grab something before it was all gone, I looked over their huddled backs to see the hooded man was nowhere in sight, I then turned to see a small platoon of British soldiers run up to the small riot, the leader looked from the mod and beyond,he seemed to be looking for someone when he didn't seem to find who he was looking for he shouted orders to his troops and they soon left as they came, the crowd also was starting to disperse, the ground wiped clean of dropped money, a few people still lingered about hoping to find a stray coin but soon gave up and all was the same again.

I had held the boy close to me the entire time but now I kneeled down next to him, holding the apple he stared at the ground looking disappointed he didn't get anything. feeling bad I reaching into my dress pocket and pulled out a coin, I had 3 I had been saving but I didn't want him to feel left out. I showed him the coin and his face lit up and before I knew it he grabbed the coin and ran off without a word.

I stood up feeling a bit angered but dismissed the feeling and made my way back to Sister Mayford who was now looking for me. she was done with her talk and was holding several rolls of material in her arms.

"Heavens child stop wondering off, take those rolls, we need to be going," she said clearly annoyed at my absence.

"Forgive me Sister May," I replied rolling up my eyes as she turned away, I grabbed the rolls of fabric with both arms and said my good byes to Hazel and rushed after Sister Mayford.

I 'am going to stop here, looking back on what I have written so far for my first entry has made me satisfied and a bit proud, I will continue hopefully tomorrow night, until then I must get some sleep. Fair well.


	2. Entry 2-1

**((Author Notes: Thanks for sticking this far! Edited and changed a few things,Enjoy))**

June 16,1775-**Past**

I was unable to find time to write like I had said, I'am continuing a few days after I started. I had gotten occupied with training and chores around the house and Achilles had me running around doing errands for some of the new settlers, the Homestead is becoming a vast community which I have had the privilege watching it grow. The people here are kind and welcomed me with open arms when I first arrived. Thus I shall continue to explain how I got to this point.

**~()~**

The last place I left off was after fabric shopping,we returned home with our packages and started on breakfast. I help Sister Mayford in the kitchen while Sister Nora awoke the children,washed and dressed them for the day.

When I was seven years old Sister Mayford taught me how to cook when she grew tired of my complaining about her cooking, she said in a mad huff that if I didn't like it I could make it myself which I took upon myself to do although she would be furious of the mess I made while doing so but from then on every morning I awoke to help and she taught me her methods which I would improve with herbs and spices,the old women would never admit no matter how much pain was brought upon her that my cooking was better then hers but every so often she would give subtle compliments.

That morning's breakfast I can still remember. I had made Oatmeal touched with Cinnamon,May had made Hash with eggs which I salted when she had her back turned with cold bread. Food was hard to maintain so Oatmeal made plentiful amounts without spending too much. When we finished we set the table just time as the children came in,some were still rubbing sleepy eyes away.

"Awww! Oatmeal again bleh!" complained Little John who frowned at his bowl. he was flicked in the head by one of the eldest Jimmy who was also his brother.

"Quit your complaining you little runt!"

"Enough you two it's too early for your bickering" Chimed in Davis,the Eldest of us orphans,I was second then it was Sarah followed by Jimmy. Today he looked more tired then usual but still kept his sharp wit about him,how at the time he would drive me mad but now I found my thoughts going back to him often.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the pig pen," I said with a sneer while serving Oatmeal and it was returned with him sticking his tongue out at me.

When I did the same Sister Nora tapped my head as Reverend Daniel walked in and we all took our seats at the table.

"Good Morning everyone, let us say grace for this fine meal," he smiled warmly to everyone and we all held hands and bowed our heads,some of us anyway most of the children would look around or make faces to one another. After grace we began to eat.

"Hmm good as expected Anya,your becoming quite the cook!" Reverend Daniel praised and I beamed with pride. I overheard Davis mumble something unpleasant under his breath.

"What was that boy?" I asked knowing he hated being called that. Sure enough he stopped chewing.

"Aye! who you calling boy!?" he called across the table. We locked eyes and the children hushed there talk to see what would happen next.

"You would think you would know since I'am looking right at you!" I said swallowing a bite of food.

He glared at me and something flickered in his eyes that I didn't quite understand. "I don't have to stand for this rubbish," he shot up and left from the table which left me speechless since I wasn't expecting him to give up so easily,we were notorious for our scrimmages and battles of wit that his surrender took me completely by surprise. Father Daniel let out a heavy sigh as he drank his tea and Sister Mayford gave me a sour frown,all I could do was shrug.

Later, while sweeping the santurary with Sarah that I learned why Davis appeared exhausted, being the eldest he looked for work where ever he could to help support the Church,donations from attendees weren't always enough and there wasn't much work for me and Sarah except crafting and that as well didn't make much money. Sarah said he found a small job on the docks bringing in shipments from Britain and worked late the previous night which I was oblivious to and in hearing this I felt guilty and decided to make it up to him.

After the cleaning was done there was prayer,bible teaching and choir practice. No one came to see any children so the day ended quiet and quickly. After bedtime prayer was said all were in bed sleeping soundly except me. I looked over to the boys side of the room and saw Davis' bed was untouched and made my decision to get up. sneaking out from bed was something I had become quite good at over the years and so I made my way down to the kitchen. I re-lit the fireplace glancing behind over my shoulder every so often and stopping to listen for sounds but all remained still. quietly as possible I made a quick meal of potato and bean soup,when the food was ready I moved it away from the fire and waited. sitting by the fireplace I watched it cackle and pop wondering how long before he would return home,when I grew restless of waiting I decide to watch for him on the Church roof,there was a tall oak tree right beside the steeple that I had been climbing for years when I wanted to escape punishment or chores but it had been a while since I had climbed up there and wondered what made me stop then I remembered why. Father Daniel had scolded me about how the children would try to do the same only to get hurt. the view was extraordinary,all of New York could been seen as far as the eye could see from up here and the night had been perfect. the white moon was high above sitting with a sea of stars,no clouds could be seen and the air was a chilling calm,sitting there enjoying the night made me wish I brought my blanket or at least a shawl,this caused me to rub my arms and blow warm air into my cupped hands. I looked down towards the ground and watched as some people still milled about in the streets,I heard distant laughter and watched smoke bellow from rooftops,looking in the distance I thought I saw something move above the rooftops but when I no longer saw it I dismissed the thought and continued to look on. growing tired I was about climb down when I heard the familiar creak from the picket gate,peering down sure enough there was Davis walking towards the back and I quickly hurried down loosing my footing a few times but made it down without falling.

I slowly opened the door he just entered through and quietly ran down the hall to catch up with him,he was carefully ascending the stairs when I harshly whispered his name,he stopped dead in his tracks and peered over the railing squinting down at me,when he recognized it was me I him breath a sigh of relief.

"What are in the hell are you doing?!" He whispered loudly.

"Aye! no cursing now get down here," I called.

"I'am very much tired and would very much like to rest my head," he said and was about to turn away when I said-

"I bet your very much hungry,"

He paused then groaned as he turned the other direction and started his careful decent, I stifled a laugh and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a spoon I scooped soup into it and placed it on the kitchen table then went for some bread,he walked in and plopped down on the stool,I took a sit in front of him and gave him the bread which he took and was about to begin eating when I slapped his spoon hand and he gave me a annoyed look.

"Say grace you heathen!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes but obliged when he was done he dug right in never once looking up and I watched him. the light from the fireplace danced on his growing features and I began to notice that indeed he was no longer a boy,his jaw had squared,his nose more serious also his eye brows more defined,his messy blonde brown hair hung above his hazel eyes which were now staring at me,he must have realized I was watching him cause had ceased eating and I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"S-so how is it?" I finally said breaking the uncomfortable air.

"It's good,thanks," he said taking up his eating again.

I cleared my throat, "I wanted to apologize for this morning,I spoken harshly,I did not know you worked late," I said.

"Ah, Sarah told you then? damned girl can't keep a secret," he grumbled.

"You know Sarah lives for gossip," I said chuckling.

It grew quite again,he took the last bite of his bowl and I asked if he wanted more. he said yes so I rose and got him another bowl. sitting back down he began to eat again.

"So she also said there was a problem at the docks,what happened?" I asked.

He's face changed to excitement as he started to explain the story to me.

"It was damnedest thing Anya! There I was sitting at the Tavern wit me employer talkin about next months shipment when all of a sudden someone one comes in yelling on about a fight in the street! we all stumble outside to see a hooded man fightin Red coats all by himself!" he said taking another spoonful of soup.

"Hooded man?" I questioned.

"I, some man in white hooded from what I could see,there was a big crowd but you should have seen him! this fellow could hold his own against 6 to 7 men with muskets!" he said a little too loud that he looked over his shoulder.

I thought for a moment about the hooded man he described and wondered if it was the same man I seen in the market that morning, he must of noticed my serious face cause he asked what was wrong but I dismissed the idea.

"well that does sounds like quite a night," I said taking his now empty bowl.

"It's all true I swear!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," I countered

"Aye but you don't believe me do you?," he said standing up.

"I do too! now come we have to be in bed," I said passing him, he grumbled but followed.

We both carefully ascended the stairs pausing only when someone made a loud creak until we finally made it down to the down to our door. I was about to open the door when he placed a hand on mine, I looked up at him trying to make out his face in the dark.

"Thank you, I mean for the food," came his warm whisper.

"Aye,your welcome," I replied with a smile,unsure if he could see it then slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open,everyone was as they were and we tiptoed to our beds. Settling in once more I whispered Good Night before pulling my warm blanket over me.

"Good night Anya" he whispered back and I heard him,pull off his boots that made a soft thud on the floor. I listened as he climbed into bed,he left out a soft yawn.

"Tomorrow comes another day of work," I heard him say to himself.

"mm hmm" was all I could reply with as I was drifting off to sleep.

Little did I know that day would be the last I would enjoy with everyone,thinking about it now I wished I had taken things more seriously but now it's too late. too late to say good byes and good nights. it's just simply too late for second chances.

As always I'll continue on but for now I must stop and rest my tired eye for tomorrow will surely be another busy day,Until then.


	3. Entry 2-2

**((Author Notes:Thanks for waiting! Sorry work and drawing takes over writing sometimes-This entry is going to a 2 part-er so Stay Tuned))**

June 18,1775-**Past**

Davis informed us he was going to work overseas for a few weeks and that he would return by autumn time. He looked rather reluctant to leave on such short notice but the promise of good pay made him consider the voyage and we waved him off as he threw his sack of belongings in a horse drawn cart, his employer waited at the reigns as he hopped on the seat beside him, with a flick of the reigns they charted off, Davis was still watching us as we waved him off, the children ran to follow him until the fence cut them off. Sister Mayford and Sister Nora called the children to return in side which they glumly obeyed. I stayed where I was on the stone walkway by the gate and watched until the cart disappeared from sight, I suddenly felt very lonely knowing Davis was going some adventure, while I stayed here and I envied him.

Turning to return inside, I overheard a rather loud newspaper boy declare 'George Washington, newly appointed Commander in Chief raises up Continental Army! War evident!'

For some reason a chill ran up my spine and I got nervous, looking over my shoulder as I returned inside. the thought of war made my stomach tighten and I mentally prayed Boston would be spared from it despite all the rumors and rebel occurrences against the British. Why was there a need to fight? I thought thinking it was foolish as headed into the Sanctuary where I could hear the voices of the children, Sister Nora was trying to settle them down for choir practice which was not my favorite either but I went anyway.

Later that night, as all was asleep even I. I was awoken when I heard sounds of voices outside. some sounded hurried along with clatter but I was too tired to care and covered my head with my pillow to drown out the noise. I was awaken again but this time to the sound of thunder or at least thats what I had thought it to be, it was morning now and I was rushed to waken by Sarah who had a frightful look on her face as she shook me to wake.

"I'm awake, what is that sound?" I said groggy, looking around, the children were all awake and were huddled together around Sarah and my bed, still in their night attire.

"Tis cannon fire Anya! we are at war!" Sarah said with panic watching the ceiling, expecting it to cave in any moment from the distant thunder.

My heart began to pump faster but I kept a straight face, "What? we can't be at war." I said trying to convince her and myself.

Just then the room door bursted open, making us all jump. It was Sister Nora, her face was filled with panic as well she was followed by Sister Mayford who seemed more at ease.

"Alright children, that's enough time to get dressed,"

"But what about the scary thunder?" little Mary asked, she clasped closer to Sarah as Sister May approached. "But Sarah said it was cannon fire!" piped up Jimmy.

"Pah! Sarah no more talk of that, you and Anya get dressed and start breakfast straight away," she ordered waving her hand for the children to follow her, "come now let's get everyone cleaned up,"

slowly they obeyed her, Sarah and I dressed and headed down stairs into the kitchen. I started the fire while Sarah gathered ingredients and dishes to prepare. a cannon blasted awfully close caused Sarah to drop the dish she was holding, it made a deafening shatter that made us both cringe. She froze staring down at the broken pieces unable to move as more cannons blasted. I went to her and shook her which snapped her out of her dazed, she look at me with tear filled eyes.

"Anya I'm scared," she shuttered.

Holding her firmly by the shoulders, I made her look me in the eyes. "Sarah, it's going to be alright," I said trying to sound more confident then I felt.

She sniffled and quickly rubbed the tears away, nodding her head. We both cleared up the broken dish and started on breakfast, the work helped keep my mind distracted not only from the noise but the questions flooding my mind. What was going on? Were people hurt? Where was the cannon fire coming from?

After setting the table, the children were led to their seat and Sister May asked me to fetch Father Daniel from his study. Placing my apron back on the kitchen hook I headed upstairs.

Knocking on his study door, I heard Father Daniel's "Come in". I found him standing by his study window, looking out below. He turned and gestured for me to come in further and instructed to close the door behind me. I knew I could ask him what my mind wanted to know.

"Father, what's going on," I said approaching his side at the window, he said nothing at first and looked down at what he was looking at. People were crowding the streets, some running while other conversed with each other. The window rattled a bit from close cannon fire and look over the rooftops to see distant bellows of smoke come from homes with no roofs. The sight made my heart pound even harder in my chest.

Father Daniel must have noticed my fear; he grasped my hand and squeezed tight for reassurance. grateful to feel the warmth of his aged leathery hand I squeezed tight.

"Where is the cannon fire coming?" I asked finally, letting go.

"It's seems they are coming from the bay towards Charleston," he said.

"Charleston?! That's not far from here, is it the British?" I said with some panic from the realization.

"It would seem so, looks like Congress is taking its stand-," he said with a far off look in his eyes. I waited patiently for him to say more about but he didn't, instead he gave him a warm smile. "We should be heading down for breakfast,"

I nodded and followed.

**~()~**


	4. Entry 3

**((Author's Notes: Sorry if you're confused,the story is going to jump from Anya's explaining her story to her Daily struggles where she is now. So shes recalling the past while interacting with the present if that make sense :/ Hope it's ok!)) ((Also excuse the mistake,will go back and fix later!))**

April 17,1777-**Present**

It's been hard to breath and I continue to shift in my chair as I struggle to find the right position that will cause the less amount of pain. Training with Connor can be quite a strain on my body but I prefer it that way,it's only after training is done that I regret asking him not to give me special treatment for being the weaker vessel which of course truthfully am regretting now but as tired as I'am I have found some comfort relieved when writing so much that I feel it's effecting my concentration,recalling the memories I wanted to forget so badly that yet I find myself drawn to relive them.

**~()~**

Connor looked rather disappointed when my fibble attacks failed to make contact,I huffed on trying to catch my breath while Achilles watched settled on a boulder,cane between his legs,old eyes watching.

"Again, you're are not focusing," Connor ordered,making a fighting stance,palms open,waiting.

I took a deep breath to calm my rattled nerves and readied my own stance then launched forward, I swung my right fist upwards towards his face but he easily ducked and countered with his own right, I managed to block instinctively with my left fore arm but was blind sided when he spun around behind and grabbed my wrists in a powerful grip. Anger flooded through me and I thrashed wildly to get free but his hold was firm. I felt a sliver of panic begin to creep in.

"You are doing it again, you're mind is not thinking so you attack with thinking,that is why you are in the position you are in," Connor said,close to my ear. without warning he let go and pushed me forward.

Furious,I stumbled but regained footing, twisting around I drew my dagger and lashed out again. He was ready for me, with his open palm grabbed my dagger hand and grappled my forearm with his other,heaving me over his broad shoulder.

I felt the ground leave my feet and saw the world flash by in a blur. my back slammed into the dirt ground and the air in my lungs deflated,for a few seconds I panicked from lack of breath, sitting up right on my elbow,pain surging through me. When my lungs allowed I drank in a deep breath;coughing a few times when I had taken in too much.

Connor stood before me silent,giving me a moment to regain myself then laid out a hand for me which I reluctantly took. back on my feet I dusted myself off angrily.

"Come,we try once more," he said.

"I think that will be enough for now," came Achilles' rasp. Connor gave a slight look of annoyance of the interference but agreed, I felt relieved but anger stilled lingered so I did not speak a word as we head towards home, the sun sinking ever closer to nightfall.

Once home I headed straight for the bathroom. taking my glove and gautlet off I poured some water into the porcelain washing bowl to washed my dirty face and hands. when I opened the door to leave Connor was waiting by the door as if to say something but I pasted him with out a word and he went in next. Starting on supper cooled my ill temper and I was grateful to be staying in tonight instead of going down to the "Miles End" tavern, I wasn't feeling very sociable at the moment and I finally had a moment to myself.

This night I prepared some smoke salted pork with a few green vegetables. Setting the plates of food on the stretched dining room table I lit candles as the last light of day faded. When everything was ready I walked across the hall where the study was. Connor and Achilles talked discreetly amongst each other and quickly ceased when they heard my approach. I eyed them but their faces gave nothing away.

"Supper is ready" was all I said and spun on my heel,walking back to the kitchen,not caring if they came or not.

They did.

Achilles took his usual place at the head of the table with Connor to his left and me on the right and we began to eat without talking,only the sound of clanking silverware against ceramic. Tension was clearly evident in the air as I silently fumed to myself, deliberately cutting my food over and over,taking occasional small bites. Every now and then when Connor took a sip of his water he would glance between Achilles and me. I think Achilles would glance back but I couldn't tell sometimes as the brim of his hat would cover his eyes and must have given Connor some sort of indication to start up a conversation cause Connor then disrupted the silence.

"This meal is very good," he said,his calm deep voice filled the quiet void that was hanging in the air.

As if rehearsed Achilles voiced his opinion as well, "Yes,very true,you take such good care of us Anya,"

I knew what they were trying to do and guilty flooded me,taking a bite I said,"It is nothing much,"

Supper continued until I could no longer stand it and stood up,both men stopped eating. "I'm going to bed," was all I said and picked my plate before a word could be said,stroding into the kitchen I scrapped my remaining food into the waste bucket,leaving the dishes to clean for later.

I went quickly up the stairs but rather then going to my room which was the library I went instead to the collections room,this room had many beautiful oil paintings as well as antique artifacts collected by Achilles and Connor over the years from varies places. but I wasn't in here to marvel at such treasures,instead however I went to the door that lead to the balcony.

Sitting on the roof of the Davenport Manor made become one of my many favorite places to be especially at night. it was far different from Bostons rooftop view,unlike anything I had ever seen and each time I ventured up there I always felt somewhat close to Heaven. Tonight was a half moon,it hovered above mocking me with it's sideways smile in blanket of stars, the noises of night dwelling creatures could be heard close by and took a waif of fresh air. I don't know who long I stayed there watching the night but my attention was distracted when I heard someone approaching behind me. gripping my dagger at my side I relax it when I turned to see Connor.

His features were lit in a pale blue light and he had a soft smile on his face. "May I join you?" he asked politely. I nodded and settled down to me,knees under his forearms. we both sat there in peaceful silence and my anger had long been gone. I wanted to apologize for how I was at Supper thinking back how childish I had been but wasn't sure how say it.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

I turned to him, "I suppose you could say that,yes," I answered truthfully.

"Are you not happy here? or is it you regret the decision you made?"

Both questions caught me off guard and I thought hard about both. Was I happy? or more miserable then I thought? Did I regret my choice to join the Brotherhood? or was I merely using it as a means for revenge. I decided to be honest with him.

"I know it may seem that I'm unhappy and may regret my decision Connor but in truth I don't think I could ever really allow myself to happy until I make those who took everything from pay,with that being said even if I regret my decision I have to choice but to follow through with my decision,not so much for me but for those that I cared deeply for," I said a clear tone.

Connor had been watching and listen carefully as I explained now he face was downcast,deep in thought. he then nodded in understanding. "I can understand where you are coming from,the choice you and I have made are not so different,a heavy burden has been placed on both our shoulders," he said staring out into the distance, he was fiddling with a pebble he must have found and threw it into the night, I watched it until it disappeared.

"I'am sorry Connor for earlier,during training and supper, I have acted foolishly," I confessed.

"All is forgiven but may I ask again why you seem so distracted lately? what has got you're attention?," he said curiously.

I, too was now fiddling with a tiny piece of tree branch that had somehow manage to land on the manor roof. Feeling my heart pound faster,I looked for inner strength.

"Achilles gave me a journal to write in,said I should make a record of my journey in the Brotherhood," I said for some reason chuckling, I had broken the tiny branch into tiny pieces.

"I too have journal although I have yet to write much since I'am consistently on the move," Connor admitted. he found another pebble,throwing this one as well but not very far.

"Really?"

"Yes, I write in it mostly when I'm out to sea but what does this have to do with how you have been feeling?,"

"I decided to start from the very beginning to how I arrived here, just recalling the past is more pain then I had thought it would be," I admitted and noticed Connor's jaw tight,he threw another pebble only this time with much more force that it went further then his previous throws.

"there's also something else," I said more hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I-I want to return to Boston,"

He seemed taken back by the statement. "But you're training isn't complete yet,there is still much to learn," he reasoned and I felt saddened.

"I-I have to go back Connor,there is something I must know," I said,pleading

We both stayed quiet after that and I was afraid I had gone and upset him especially when he rose.

"I'm going to away at sea for a few weeks, Achilles will continue you're training in my stead but I have something to ask of you," he said finally,looking down at me.

"What it is?"

"will keep a close watch of the Homestead and all inhabitants while I'm away,"

I felt a tinged of pride that he would ask of me such a thing, it made feel as if I belonged. "Of course I will,this is my home now after,"

He nodded in agreement, "When I return,you and I will take a trip to Boston," he replied.

My heart leapt in my chest and I was speechless for a moment taking in the sudden information. "You mean that?"

"If anyone deserves closure it is you Anya now get some rest Achilles isn't as lenient as I'am when it comes to training," he said disappearing on the other side of the roof. I stayed where I was a few more minutes replaying our entire conversation, for some time since I have been this was the first time I felt connected to Connor not just because of the decisions we made but as people who understood each others circumstances.

"Carry each other burdens-" I said to myself,feeling an old comfort in the scripture and that night as I climbed back down onto the balcony and made my way to my room, I decided while Connor would be gone I would train my hardest before he returned,to show him just how serious I was about this burden we both shared.

**~()~**


	5. Entry 4

**((For the few people that read this thanks for waiting if you haven't already given up on my,sorry life and laziness get in the way))**

April 18,1777-**Present**

The next morning I immediantly regretted staying up in the night to write, I only stopped when I felt it harder to recall the memories I wanted to shut away so badly. There was a harsh,loud pounding on my door that I forced my heavy eye lids to open only to see the disapproving glare of Achilles standing over me. this caused me with wake quickly.

"My my such laziness,we'll have to remedy that quickly," he said shaking his head as he limped out of my room while I hurried to tie on my boots and tuck in my shirt.

"I'm apologize Achilles,I-I confess I stayed up later then I should have," I admitted hoping he appreciated my honesty,he didn't and just rode it off as I followed him downstairs.

When we got to the bottom he turned and faced me.

"I'm sure Connor has informed you that he will be away for some time-"

I nodded.

"Then you also know that he has left me in charge of you're training which I disapproved of but he made some rather important points so I will continue you're training"

I smiled to show my gratitude but that too was rode of quickly when he said-

"Thus you are going to training my way,rather then Connor's way which I assure will not be an easy feat," he said with a hint of pride,there was also a spark in his one eyes.

"Are you willing to follow all my instructions whatever they may be without question or back talk unlike you're teacher?"

I didn't answer right away,weighing my options in my mind, when I did 'his' face was all I could see,mocking and laughing at my weakness and with that I gave Achilles a solemn determined 'yes'

This time he seemed to accept and see how serious I was cause a small smile played on his lips.

"Shall we get started then?" He said.

~()~

Again I began to immediantly regret my decision. Achilles had been right about being a different teacher then Connor who I was really starting to miss.

It also made me realize how Connor was an expert well with pretty much anything. Achilles was a well rounded teacher and wanted me to know any and everything from plants and animals to politics which I hated. my days consisted of early morning running around the Homestead to chopping firewood,retrieving water from the well then book reading about Assassin history and world history,the wars over the ages and how assassin's have silently been involved. He would then question me about what I thought especially if I questioned anything.

He informed me that was what the assassin's were all about,what they believed in,maintaining peace and individuality,which I understood since it was something I strongly believed in as well. we also went through history of the Templars,the assassin's sworn enemies through out history which I found rather exhausting. I couldn't help but sympathize with the Templar order,both societies wanted what best for the world and it inhabitants and asked Achilles if the Assassin's ever tried to unite with the Templar.

"The Templar's will never see eye to eye with the Assassins and excuse the pun if you will,they have no compassion and see only what they believe is how humanity should be run." he said one day during a study session.

"What about the 'Ones that came before'?" I asked still confused as to who and what they really are. the Assassin's haven had numerous dealings with them especially Assassin's Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Achilles looked rather annoyed at the mention of them, "The First Civilization have been a many a burden on the Assassin's for centuries now and still seek to inquire our help to keep there lost treasure's from being misused, Connor himself was guided here by one such spirit." he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, I wasn't sure if it was because of his bad leg or the subject we were discussing.

"Why Connor?" I inquired.

"I'm not quite sure but for whatever reason it seems it was important enough to have him seek me out,they seem to know more then they led us to believe."

"have you ever meet one?"

"No,I have no had the pleasure and don't see fit to now," he said with a bitter tone in his voice. "Whether they ask us to or not we must keep the Templars from taking achieve there true goal of ultimate control" he concluded and I returned to my reading.

May 21,1777

Days turned into weeks and before I knew it a month had passed, I could feel the training taking over my ever move and decision. my body was able to endure more work and I welcomed the distract, I was beginning to grow restless from Connor's absence although the time spent with Achilles has also brought us closer. He often reminded me so much of Father Daniel that a few times I had to catch myself from calling him that a few times. Achilles was more frail then he led me to believe, he struggled to move about the manor and homestead. I did my best to cook for us without having to make the trek to the tavern. I also tried to ease some of pain with herbal teas I learned to brew from book,though he would complained often on the taste he still would drink them. On the rare days of no training we would sit together on the hill he liked and read together in pleasant silence enjoying the day. sometimes over a game of Chess we would laugh over stories he would tell me about Connor's own struggle in training when I felt I would reach his level. Achilles assured me I was slowly improving still needed Connor's teachings.

~()~

Today Connor finally returned home. I first saw him when I heard approaching hoofs while chopping wood, I felt a surge of excitement and anger as run over to meet him. his senses were as sharp as ever when he turned to face me. a small smile played on his face as he unloaded his things from his horse. with out asking I took the reigns of his horse and we walked together to the stables. there was silence between us,I wanted to ask him if he was still serious about going back to Boston but said nothing. as we approached the stables, I placed him horse into a stall and Connor removed his saddle placing it on the stable wall. Closing the gate I could tell the horse was hungry.

"I'll bring you're horse some fresh water and oats," I said breaking the silence at last.

"Thank you,I would be most grateful. And Achilles?" he asked sounding tired, his movement a bit slow and sluggish.

"In his study." I said taking some of his things which he reluctantly let go of but could see that he was grateful.

"And you're training? how is it fairing?" he asked as we rounded the house.

"Good,Achilles is tougher then you," I teased.

"Some things never seem to change." he said with a grin.

We stepped onto the porch and went inside, Achilles looked up from his writing in the study. was there relief I saw in his eyes? had he been worried Connor might not return home?

"Welcome back,glad to you're one piece," and resumed his writing.

We exchanged looks and Connor shrugged then headed up stairs, I followed but stopped at his bedroom door feeling I was intruding until he gestured for me to come in. I set his sleeping bag on a chair, this actually the first time I had been in his room and couldn't keep myself from looking around. there was a faint smell of pine and mequite. there were also woven tapatries on the wall each depicting animals,I looked down to see another woven rug and quickly stepped of it another was on his untouched bed. he set his bags on beside his bed,removing a few things,he opened another removing weapons,laying them neatly on his bed. I felt out of place standing in room but I couldn't leave yet until I asked.

"So how did you're voyage go?"

He seemed to have forgotten I was there cause he gave me a surprised look the relaxed.

"A lot longer then I hoped but also very benefical,"

"How so?"

He turned to fish something out his satchel then walked over to show me. it was a ring but large and metal looking,not very appealing for a ring but interesting to look at,there were also strange markings.

"A ring? whats it made of?" I asked.

"It would it's been constructed out of some strange magnetic material," he said looking it over.

"Magnetic? does it draw in or repel?"

He smirked at my questions, "Seems Achilles has been a good teacher while I was away," and I couldn't help but feel good.

"It seems to have the ability to repel but I have yet to test it's abilities,maybe with more time however at the moment I'm going to rest," he said putting it away in his belt pouch and took that as my signal to leave with answers.

Heading back downstairs Achilles had moved into his room,sitting in front of the fire,reading. he looked up at me approach then back to his reading. I'm sure he wanted me to resume my wood cutting so without words I headed back outside taking some frustration out on pieces of wood when a thought occurred to me about the ring.

Stopping my work, I snuck back into the house using the back door and tired to remain quiet going up the creaking,stairs to Connor's door. I knocked just loud enough in hopes Connor heard me,when there was no answer I tried the knob.

It was unlocked. I peeked in to find Connor laying with his back towards me, he must have been tired for I could hear a faint snore. I was about to leave when I noticed his belt pouch hanging on a chair along with his frock coat. I crept slowly over to it and removed the ring but not before taking one of his pistols.

Once back outside,I moved further away from the Manor taking a piece of wood with me. when I felt far enough I set the wood against a tree and placed the ring on top. walking away a few steps I aimed the gun and prayed I made the shot. Connor had been training me with weapons but we hadn't moved to firearms yet only daggers. Just as I was about to pull the trigger I braced myself.

"What are you doing?" a voice said above me.

I jumped and for a moment thought it was God but then realized it was Connor. he was perched on a branch,an tired irritated look evident on his face from being disturbed from his sleep. Caught red handed I gave up trying to lie.

"I-I was just trying something that came to mind when you showed me the magnetic ring," I said with a sheepish grin

He hopped easily down from his perched,landing on his foot towering beside me that I felt somewhat afraid. "I was going to put it back I swear!" I reasoned.

"What was it you were going to do?"

I had expect a lecture but this was better. "I was thinking if the ring repels metal then maybe it could even repel musket rounds,"

His face changed from annoyed to interested in seconds, he then took the gun from me and drew back the flintlock which I didn't do and fired at my make shift target where the ring sat. the blast was louder then I anticipated. we waved the smoke away to see the ring and wood untouched and examined closer. sure enough there was no holes to be found unless Connor missed which I highly doubted. I wondered where the round could have gone, Connor seemed to know for he moved away to a tree off to the left where we were standing. he pointed to a hole in the bark and we exchanged glances,a smile of triumph on my face.

"It would seem you were correct about the ring's repelling properties,this could be most useful," he said looking over the ring once again.

"With the ring one could be untouchable to musket rounds," I said in excitement although Connor seemed to have questioning thoughts as he clenched the ring in a fist.

"So it seem but we won't know until more test are done," he then gave me a serious look.

**((Anya you're such a little troublemaker...I probably would've done the same also a tired Connor is a cranky one XD maybe I'll draw a tired cranky Connor with bedhead anyway the story move onward slowly! Anya's back story is yet to be revealed! Don't worry we are almost there folks!))**


End file.
